


and hopelessness is sinking in

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skye…" Jemma's voice was soft. Skye wished desperately to be able to reach towards her—be able to offer some sort of comfort. No matter how hard she pulled at the chain around her wrist, she couldn't reach the other girl. "Are they going to kill us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and hopelessness is sinking in

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mention of rape, non-graphic.

* * *

Separating the team hadn't been the best idea. Skye didn't have enough training to protect both her and Jemma (who hadn't even passed her _field_ exams). Jemma had a delusional idea that this would be just like the story that Fitz had told about the Russian bar. Skye knew better. These men—they weren't the ones that were just going to let them go because they fixed the lights. She had seen too many horror movies to be that naïve.

"They'll come for us."

While Jemma had her hope, Skye had her sarcasm: both extremely different ways of coping with the same situation.

"Just stupid…" Skye muttered as she pulled at the chains that held her to the opposite wall.

"What?" Jemma asked confused. Skye couldn't see her clearly. They had already attempted to touch, but they weren't able to reach one another.

"Why would they choose to kidnap the scientist and the not-even-agent?" Skye asked rhetorically. "It was super stupid. Don't act like you weren't thinking it, Simmons."

"The team is coming for us, so we'll be fine." There was that hope again.

Hope, in Skye's opinion, never lasted long.

* * *

"Skye…" Jemma's voice was soft. Skye wished desperately to be able to reach towards her—be able to offer some sort of comfort. No matter how hard she pulled at the chain around her wrist, she couldn't reach the other girl. "Are they going to kill us?"

Jemma didn't have the hope anymore.

The hope of rescue had left her after the first time she had to watch them torment Skye. The team should have been here by now— _their_ team shouldn't have left them for so long. Jemma had lost track of the time passed in the dark room. It could have been a month for all she knew. Sleep barely came to her and there was never any light unless _they_ were with them.

"What?" Skye asked, even though she had heard Jemma clearly.

"Are they—are we going to die?"

Skye never had hope—since the time she was a kid, all her hope had been lost. She had been sucked dry.

Their roles had changed though. This time Skye had to be the one to reassure Jemma. Skye could hear the desperation, the fear in the other girl's voice… Skye could hear Jemma giving up. Neither of them were prepared for this ( _who really could be though?_ ). There hadn't been any training about "what ifs". All Skye knew was from what Ward had told her about when he was captured. Jemma knew more than she did. Jemma had gone through the academy, learned basic survival skills. She was still obviously out of her element, but she was the one that had taken the brunt of everything.

And she was a lot stronger than Skye ever had given her credit for.

"No," Skye responded after a moment. "We're going to be fine, okay?" Skye asked, but there was no response. She could see Jemma barely through the darkness—it had to be night. All the movement in the house above them had stopped except for the occasional cough or quick shuffle across the floorboards. "Simmons," Skye said more insistently this time—she had to get the other girl to believe her. They weren't going to make it if they both didn't believe they could. Skye wouldn't let Simmons give up on that hope. It was keeping _both_ of them going. "They're coming for us."

"You don't—"

"Remember with Fitz and Ward?" Skye whispered as she leaned against the wall. Skye and Jemma had worked so hard to get their boys back—Skye had to believe that they would do the same for them. The roles were reversed. "They're doing the same for us. _Our boys_. And May and A.C. okay? They're coming to get us. Our team is coming." Across the room, Jemma stayed silent, but there was no argument coming from her. Skye had to hear her say it. She had to have Jemma truly believe that they were going to be rescued. "Our team is coming, Simmons. Say it."

_Believe it._

They couldn't give up now.

They had to make it through.

"Our team is coming," the words came out as barely a whisper. Skye wasn't just convincing Jemma of it, but herself as well. Just hearing Jemma say the words brought it to resolution. "Our boys are coming."

"That's right," Skye said as she closed her eyes. They both needed to rest and keep the hope. "Our boys are coming."

* * *

The muffled sobbing was bad—it was worst when the sobbing stopped.

Skye hadn't been able to do anything but _scream_ when it stopped. She couldn't see Jemma, couldn't help the other girl. There had to be a way for her to get out of the chains, out of the room to get help for Jemma. The crying had been horrible—she could hear Jemma scream above her. But she didn't know what she could do when it stopped.

Fear radiated through her body.

Skye had to push out the thoughts that Jemma might have die— _no_. She wouldn't even think of it as a possibility. When they opened the door, all Skye could see was Jemma's limp body as it was tossed over to her. There was no care or concern as they shackled her leg to the chains next to her. At least Skye could touch her. They weren't on the separate sides of the room. Skye automatically moved to Jemma once the door was closed.

"Simmons…" Skye whispered as her eyes adjusted back to the dark. Her hands lingered above Simmons—she had no idea what had happened to her. Skye didn't want to inflict any more pain if she could help it. Her hands shook as she reached to check Jemma's pulse.

_Please be alive_.

A breath of relief took her when she felt the pulse strong beneath her fingertips.

"Wake up," Skye said softly as she placed her hands on Jemma's shoulder. It had been hard to see the girl from across the dark room. Had her clothes been this ripped before she left? Why was she soaking wet? "Please wake up."

It wasn't until Skye's hands made contact with Jemma's shoulders that the younger girl jolted awake.

"No, please, _please_ ," Jemma begged as she brought her hands up to shield her face. "Please, I don't know— _Please_."

The desperation broke Skye's heart.

"It's me. They're not—they're not here. It's just me," Skye tried to reassure, but her voice trembled as she reached out to stop Jemma from panicking. "Simmons, it's okay. It's me."

The words seemed to stop the other girl from begging, but it took a few moments for Jemma's hands to come down from her face. Both of their breathing was labored. Skye didn't know what had happened to Jemma, but seeing how she was reacting… it couldn't be anything good. If it was anything like what they had put her through…

" _Jemma_ ," Skye whispered again before Jemma even looked at her.

It was like Skye could feel the pain radiating off from Jemma. Not just physical, but pure emotional anguish.

"I didn't—I didn't tell them anything," Jemma said with wide eyes. "I _couldn't_. I don't know—I don't know. They didn't believe me. But I don't!"

"It's—"

"I don't know! I'm only—I'm only level 5 but they didn't listen… they wouldn't listen…" Jemma cut Skye off with her sobs. "They kept—they dunked me and I didn't—I couldn't breathe—"

Skye couldn't stop Jemma's words. The panic was starting to take Jemma over. Skye wouldn't let Jemma lose control. She did the only thing she could think of. Her arms quickly brought Jemma against herself in a hug. Jemma didn't flinch or pull back from the embrace; instead her face buried in Skye's neck as she fell apart against Skye.

Jemma knew that she was having a panic attack—all the classic signs were there. She had just never had one before. Of course, she had never been in a situation like this before either. Jemma could barely breathe. It felt like she might just die. Her body radiated with heat and tears wouldn't stop from pouring out of her eyes. Being in Skye's arms helped. Just having Skye there helped. It didn't fix what had been broken—it didn't make her stop crying. But it helped to keep her calmer.

It reminded her that she wasn't in it alone.

Skye was with her. Even through all the terrible things, Skye was still there.

Her friend.

She didn't know how long it took until her breathing returned to normal. She stayed clung around Skye. It was the first time since they were taken that they were able to touch each other. Jemma didn't know why they had decided now that they could be closer together—but it didn't matter. There was comfort just in holding the other girl—having her hold _her…_

Skye could feel Jemma calming in her arms, but she wouldn't have pulled away for anything. Skye needed to be held just as much as Jemma did. "Where are you hurt?" Skye asked softly. She knew the other girl was hurt. She could remember seeing blood before Jemma was clinging to her.

"I'm fine…" Jemma whispered. Now that she wasn't panicking, she didn't want to make Skye panic.

"Hey… it's me," Skye answered. She pulled back from the embrace to look in Jemma's eyes. "Let me help you." Concern was laced through her words and gaze. Skye wanted to be there for Jemma, just like Jemma was there for her.

Together.

It was the only way that they'd survive.

Jemma nodded her head slowly as she carefully crawled off her place on Skye's lap. Her hands still shook as the memories filled her. Skye felt stupid for not seeing the cut against Jemma's temple until now. The blood had begun to dry against her face, but she could see even in the dark the bruise beginning to form. Blood had already dried underneath her nose and there was a split against her lip.

"Jemma…" Skye whimpered out as she saw the damage of the girl's face. "What… what else?"

"Just my wrists," Jemma replied as she brought her hands up. Skye's hands gently grabbed at Jemma's forearm so that she could see the damage. There were scrapes from the ropes being pulled to tightly and from Jemma being thrown around by her wrists. "My ankles look the same I'm sure…"

"What else?" Skye asked with a tight jaw. Jemma's gaze flickered down to her lap. Skye could feel the girl shake within her grasp of her arms. "Did they…?"

The question was too terrible to be asked. The thought of the men with Jemma… _her_ Jemma.

It made Skye sick.

"I'm okay…"

It was as much as an answer as Skye was going to get. Skye didn't need to hear the words to know what had happened. She wouldn't force the other girl to relive the fresh wound. Her own hands begun to shake with emotion that she wouldn't be able to label until later.

"I'm okay, Skye," Jemma reassured again and Skye hated knowing that _she_ had to be reassured. She should be stronger for Jemma. It hadn't been her who had been ra—it was too much. "I got—I scratched them so I have the DNA… I tried to bite—but I couldn't. I got the DNA…" Jemma muttered. It was coping. This was the way that Jemma could deal with it. She needed to hear that it was worth it—she had gotten the DNA from some of the men and it would be okay because of that. Jemma got the DNA. ( _She knew that it would never make it okay. It was easier to believe it that way.)_

Skye just shook her head and moved her hands to hold Jemma's broken face. "It's okay not to be fine," Skye whispered as she kept Jemma's gaze locked on her own. "You don't have to be okay for me."

It happened before Skye could even know it.

Their faces were closer than Skye realized when Jemma's lips pressed against hers softly. Skye kept her hands cradling Jemma's face. The kiss was soft and pure. There was nothing more than a "thank you" on her lips. Jemma's hands gripped at Skye's pants even after she pulled away.

The words weren't needed. Skye could see the look of despair on Jemma's face. Skye hadn't felt such intensity towards someone else in a long time. All she wanted to do was comfort Jemma—make it all better. It wasn't the only emotion that Skye felt though.

There was anger inside of her as well—she had never felt such intense _hate_ for someone like she did then. Skye had never so desperately wished to kill someone.

"Come here," Skye whispered as she pulled Jemma into an embrace again.

Skye wouldn't let anything else happen to Jemma.

* * *

Jemma would only sleep once she was leaning against Skye's arms. Skye didn't know how long it had been since their last full night of sleep, but Jemma dozed off for what had to be at least a few hours each time she leaned against her her.

Skye kept a steady eye on the door. It had been a few days since they had come to get either one of them. Her arms stayed protectively around of Jemma.

She wouldn't let them touch her. Not again.

Skye had failed to protect her before, but she wouldn't make that mistake twice.

Especially now that Jemma was sick. Skye could only assume it was from the water torture they had subjected her to. It had first been a cough, but it soon turned into a bigger deal. Jemma's hack was worst than ever and she could only doze off for a bit before she would cough herself awake. Chills took over Jemma's body and Skye did all she could to keep the woman warm. It had to be pneumonia. Skye had limited knowledge of it, but she couldn't think of anything else that Jemma could be experiencing.

"Skye… I'm… I'm col-cold," Jemma mumbled as she curled in closer to Skye's neck. The shivers had returned in full effect and Skye was doing all she could. All Skye had left on was her tank top, but the jacket was more suited on Jemma's shaking body than it was on her own. Even for how cold Jemma was, the heat radiated out of her body so quickly. The sweating and fever—none of it could be a good side.

"I know," Skye said as she rubbed her hands against Jemma's back. Friction caused heat ( _right?)_. Skye wished that it were the other way around. Jemma would surely know how to do a better job taking care of her. Skye hadn't ever had someone to look after. She didn't know what to do. Jemma's cough was horrible and the other girl could barely move without looking like she was going to collapse. Skye pressed her lips against Simmon's sweaty forehead. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." The words were for her reassurance more than for Jemma's.

Skye trembled at the thought that she might lose Jemma. If Jemma's heart refused to keep beating… it would ruin Skye. Over the course of their abduction, Skye had learned more about Jemma than she ever thought she would know. Jemma had family—she had parents who loved her. How was it fair that Jemma was the one who was so ill and Skye was fine? _I don't have anyone._

"You have me," Jemma whispered in between her haze. Skye muttered a curse at herself for saying the sentence aloud. Skye just nodded her head in response. She wouldn't start an argument with Jemma. Their energy was better spent elsewhere. "You have the team. _Our_ boys, Ma—" Jemma was interrupted by her own coughing.

"I know," Skye muttered against Jemma's hair as she hushed her back into a resting place. "I know. But you need to stay alive."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. Skye needed Jemma to stay alive. She had already almost lost her once to some alien disease—she wasn't going to lose her again. At least then it had been something alien, this was because of a person. Someone had done this to Jemma on purpose and Skye couldn't fathom that.

"You and the boys—you're my family."

Jemma kept her face in Skye's neck. She would take all the heat that she could receive from the other girl. Everything about her was cold—she could almost feel her insides freeze. Jemma knew enough about pneumonia to know that she needed to stay awake. Losing consciousness wouldn't be a good thing. Her eyes stayed shut as she asked her questions. "What's your last name?"

It was a simple question. It just hit Jemma suddenly that she didn't even know Skye's last name. Now that Skye was finally calling her by her own first name, did she deserve to know the girl's last name?

"I don't have one," Skye admitted as her hands rested against Jemma's back. "I never… I didn't even have a name until the orphanage gave me one. They were just waiting for some family to adopt me and give me one." The memories of her childhood weren't ones that she liked to revisit. If anything, Skye tried desperately to forget all about them. But she'd tell Jemma anything she wanted to know. Her story could have been over then, but once she started to tell it, Skye couldn't stop. "I almost was Skye Brody. I was nine and I thought they were going to adopt me…"

It had been when her hope left her. Skye so wanted to be adopted—she wanted a family more than she would ever admit.

"Nobody ever wanted me."

"Skye…" Jemma's head lifted out of its comfortable place against Skye's neck. "Don't say that."

Skye just shrugged slightly at Jemma's words. She didn't need the reassurance that people wanted her—they hadn't. Skye wanted to be over it. If she thought too long about it all, it just caused pain. Skye didn't have time to fool herself. The only reason she had sought out SHIELD was to find who her parents were. It'd be a start to figuring it all out.

Skye wanted to know _who_ she was.

Jemma didn't know how to respond to Skye. There weren't any words she could think of that would make the terribleness go away. It probably would _never_ go away. All Jemma wanted to do was make it less terrible.

Kissing Skye wouldn't solve all the problems—but Jemma couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say. Her mind and thoughts were in a haze. Everything had hit her harder than she led Skye to believe.

Kissing did help. Jemma's hands pulled against Skye's shirt lightly after she pulled away. The chaste kiss was all that Jemma had the energy to do.

"You're part of _my_ family."

* * *

Skye's finger ran through Jemma's loose hair. The woman lay against the cold floor, partly curled upon Skye's lap. Jemma needed to sleep some. Her energy had been drained by the sickness. Skye knew she needed to be the strong one now. She had to be the one to keep it all together. She had nearly lost it when Jemma mumbled something about what to tell her parents.

No.

" _I am not meeting your parents that way, Jemma. You'll introduce me to them."_

It had at least brought a smile to Jemma's face and a slight blush to Skye's.

The blue tint that appeared on Jemma's lips made it so clear. They needed to get out of there. Jemma needed help and Skye had to figure out a way to get them out. Skye had been through pain and heartache before.

Her life was already bruised and battered—Jemma deserved to have hers stay pure.

It didn't help that Jemma's cough continued to get worse. Skye knew that Jemma needed to be out of the mold, _disgusting_ room that they were trapped in. None of it was helping her health. No matter how much that Skye tried, she couldn't get Jemma to feel "warm". Skye didn't care what she had to do. She would get Jemma out of there. When the door finally opened, Skye quickly moved Jemma to offer herself instead. She opened her mouth to beg their captors to just leave Jemma alone—but luckily she didn't have to. Skye's head fell to her chest in relief as she saw Grant at the door. They came.

Their team came for them.

Before Skye could speak, Grant held a finger to his mouth. Now wasn't the time for talking. Skye just nodded as Grant moved towards them. "Jemma," Skye whispered as she shook the sleeping girl slightly. "Wake up. They're here." Jemma shook herself awake—Skye should have chosen her words better because the absolute fear was in Jemma's eyes as she looked up. The cough overtook the girl again. Waking up so suddenly couldn't have helped any of it. "No, it's okay. It's our team. Shhh," Skye soothed as Jemma continued to hack.

"We gotta go," Grant whispered as he shifted with their ankle chains. Skye couldn't pay attention to how he was doing it with what looked like a pen—all she could focus on was getting Jemma out of there. "May is waiting outside."

The relief didn't fully overtake her yet. They still had to get out. Once they were on the Bus, Skye would finally feel safe again. Grant offered his hand to her and she pulled herself up with Jemma with her. Jemma shifted unevenly on her feet before her cough returned. Jemma leaned heavily on her.

"Dizzy…" Jemma mumbled as she rested her head against Skye's shoulder. Leave it to Jemma to continue to give her symptoms even now.

"She can't walk," Skye knew that she didn't have the strength to carry the other girl. Skye hadn't had a proper meal since they had gotten there. It would be enough work for her to just get out of there. "You have to save her."

Grant didn't miss a beat. His hands quickly shifted as he reached down and grabbed another gun off his ankle. "Keep watch," he ordered as he shoved it in Skye's hands ( _but not until after turning the safety off_ ). Jemma was off the ground before Skye could even get a handle on the gun. Ward picked her up bridal-style and her head automatically lulled against his shoulder.

They would get out of this alive.

* * *

It would be a lie for Skye to say she remembered anything else. She vaguely remembered getting onto the Bus before panicking when Grant carried Jemma away from her. There had been a pain in her thigh and then nothing. When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but then she lunged up from her bed.

"Easy there, Skye."

The voice and hands on her shoulder startled her, but she quickly recognized it as Grant's. She relaxed against his hold once she remembered where they were.

"You're safe." That wasn't what Skye was worried about. She was fine. Jemma was the one who looked like she was on her last breathes when she had seen her last. Where had they taken her? Skye had to see her.

"Where's Jemma?" Skye asked as she sat up in her bunk. "I have to go see her."

Grant just shook his head at her demand. "You're not going anywhere." Skye shook her head as she went to swing her legs over the bed. Grant moved to block the door. "You're not authorized to leave this room." Skye could feel the anger surge within her. After everything she had gone through, Skye didn't care what authority had to say about all of this. Nobody—not even _Grant_ was going to stop her from going to find Jemma and seeing that she was fine. "She's fine, Skye."

It wasn't enough. After being locked in a room with Jemma for the past _God_ knows how long, Skye didn't trust when Jemma wasn't in her sight. After what happened last time… _no_. Skye grabbed the robe that was hung on the foot of the bed.

"You _don't_ know that," Skye said as she stood in front of Grant. "You _don't_ know what we went through and I'm not leaving her alone again. Not with—I'm not leaving her alone."

"She's not alone, Skye," Grant said, but Skye didn't believe him. She had no idea where they were. Skye didn't realize that she was shaking until Grant's hands were lightly grabbing at her shoulders. Her whole body vibrated against his hold. "Calm down," Grant demanded, but Skye didn't even know how to do that. "We're at the Hub. You are _both_ safe."

"Where is she?" Skye asked again. Her voice finally started to shake in response to everything. The longer than Grant was touching her, the more she was grounded. She couldn't just flee. Skye would have to wait like everyone else.

"May is with her." That actually relieved her. If anybody, Skye trusted May to take care of Jemma. May was scary. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that May would destroy any threat that came to the other girl. "She's recovering. You'll be able to see her soon. But for now," Grant said as he turned her around and pushed her lightly towards the bed, "you need to sleep. I'll be here."

Skye didn't know if she'd be able to sleep not having Jemma with her. The girl had become her comfort. Skye shifted into bed. "She's going to be fine?" Skye asked again. She needed the reassurance before she could allow herself to relax.

"She's going to be fine. You both need rest."

* * *

It was over two days before Skye was allowed to see Jemma. If she had just been able to get her hands on a computer then she would have been able to hack her way into the hospital wing that Jemma was in. But she was kept a steady eye on. There were shifts that watched over her. A.C. and Ward were her main "protectors". But nothing she did would convince them to tell her anything more than Jemma was recovering from pneumonia. Skye already knew that. Every time that Coulson would come to see her, Skye would ask the same thing. When could she see her? It took two days for him to finally agree to take her to see Jemma. All the tests had been finished on Skye. Coulson didn't lie to her when he told her information. She knew he wasn't saying everything he knew—but he was being honest with her. Simmons' injuries were much more invasive and life threatening than hers had been.

Skye hadn't been water tortured for information. Skye hadn't been raped.

She dressed quickly. Someone had picked out an outfit for her and she had thrown it on. Just a loose t-shirt and jeans. It felt wonderful to be back in her own clothes.

It made her feel safer than being in the hospital gown.

Fitz sat in front of Jemma's door. There was some sort of gadget in his hands that he was working on. Skye had seen Fitz only once or twice since she had been brought to the Hub. Skye knew that he was spending most of his time by Jemma's bedside. The two were like siblings—Skye knew that she couldn't compare to his relationship with Simmons.

Jemma needed everyone around her.

Most people said that hospital beds made people look sickly—it wasn't the case for Jemma. After the condition she had been in when Skye had seen her last, Jemma looked absolutely radiant in the hospital bed. The coloring had returned to her face. The cuts on her face had been stitched up and Jemma looked more alive than in the dark room. "Skye," Jemma said her name softly. Skye could still hear the hoarseness in her voice. "There you are."

"They wouldn't let me see you," Skye said as she shut the door behind her. She didn't know what the protocol was for this type of situation. Was she allowed to go over to Jemma's hospital bed? After spending the last how-ever-many-nights with Jemma by her side, it was strange to not know if she could even touch the other girl.

"Are we going to be shy with each other all of a sudden?" Jemma teased softly as she tilted her head. It was all it took for Skye to smile and rush towards Jemma's bed. Skye could finally relax once she was holding Jemma against herself. It was uncomfortable to hug the girl while she was lying down—but it didn't matter to Skye. She'd be uncomfortable to be able to hug Jemma. "Oh, Skye," Jemma muttered as she smiled in the hug. Everything was going to be alright. They were safe now: back at the Hub and healing—it was what mattered to Jemma.

Skye pulled back after a few moments of just embracing the woman. Her gaze flickered around Jemma's face. The cut would probably end up scaring against her face. It had been left untreated for too long for it to completely go away.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked as she moved to sit on the bed facing Jemma.

"The pneumonia has gotten better. I have a few more days before they'll be completely sure it's cleared up," Jemma answered. "My ankle is broken, but only a fracture. Some ribs broken, but nothing detrimental. I just need some rest and I'll be good as new."

Skye flinched at the news. How was it that Jemma was so banged up and Skye barely had the bruises to prove that she had been kidnapped as well? "And… what they did.." Skye couldn't get the words out.

"Skye," Jemma said softly as she moved to grab the girl's hand. "I took all the precautions before I went out into the field. From what it seems, no infections or anything of that sort, so don't worry."

"Jemma…" Skye didn't know if she could completely believe that the other girl was fine after everything that had happened. After everything Jemma had been put through, how was the woman still smiling?

"I'm not fine." Jemma couldn't lie to Skye. The pain that had been inflicted against her—she still didn't sleep. The doctors had to give her medication before she would even try. "I'm going need time to process everything that happened out in the field." She squeezed Skye's hand with her own as she smiled weakly towards the other girl. "I'm going to be alright. Can we just… can we talk about anything else? How are you?"

Skye wouldn't deny Jemma of that. It wasn't a conversation that needed to be pushed on the other girl at the moment. "Grant wouldn't let me see you. Nobody would give me a computer, not even a cell phone. They knew I would just find a way to see you before I was "allowed" to." That caused a laugh from Jemma.

An actual laugh.

Skye hadn't heard that for a while. She actually laughed as well. Laughing was nice. It was nice to be able to see Jemma in the light. The cough that came after the laughter wasn't pleasant. Skye sat up automatically from her slouch and subconsciously moved towards Jemma. Jemma waved her off with her free hand before the hacking was over. "The doctors said that will go away as well," Jemma confirmed and Skye visibly relaxed. The last time she had heard Jemma cough—it had been the last thing she had heard before the world went dark.

"Look at you," Jemma said softly as her eyebrows crinkled together. Skye felt a sudden self-consciousness as Jemma examined her with just a look. Skye knew that she shouldn't be afraid for Jemma to see—but after everything Jemma had learned about her, Skye didn't know if she felt entirely comfortable with it. They were in the light of day. This wasn't a dire circumstance. Now Jemma knew _who_ Skye was. Nobody else knew as much as Jemma had learned about. "My _hero_."

No, that was definitely not something that Skye had expected to come out of Jemma's mouth. Skye stuttered as she looked down at their linked hands. After the coughing attack, both of Skye's hands were gripped upon one of Jemma's. She wasn't going to let go. "I'm not.." Skye argued softly. She hadn't been the one who got them out of there.

"You _are_ though. I wouldn't be here without you."

A blush rose on Skye's cheeks at Jemma's insistence.

_Jemma's_ _hero_.

Skye didn't know if she deserved that title. But she wouldn't argue with Jemma ( _she never would have won_ ).

"Don't tell Fitz," Jemma whispered as she gripped Skye's hand as tightly as she could. "I already promised that he could be the hero again. Poor bloke loves being called that."

* * *

"Skye… Skye!"

Jemma's voice shook as she tried to wake up the other girl. Her hands hung timidly in the air just above Skye's shoulders. The other girl trashed around in her bunk. Even after two weeks, the nightmares still hadn't gone away from Skye. This was just the first time that Jemma had been there to witness one. Coulson had awoken her from her bunk and sent her to comfort Skye.

Ward didn't need another black eye from Skye's terror.

"Skye," Jemma said once more before Skye's terror-filled eyes shot open. Jemma jumped back slightly at the shock.

Absolute fear.

Jemma could feel it radiating from the other girl. Skye's hands were clenched against the bed sheets. "Jem…" Skye whimpered with tears flowing from her eyes. Jemma took no time in wrapping the other girl in her arms on the bed. Skye's shaking figure fit against hers. Jemma shouldn't have been so _stupid_ to think that Skye didn't need her for the nightmares. It was her own fear that had driven her away from Skye. What if she just made the nightmares worse? Jemma had no doubt that she reminded Skye of everything that had happened. She could see it in the other girl's eyes. Jemma didn't want to be the cause of the pain in her. It was different with the other teammates than it was with Skye. They didn't push like Skye did. They hadn't seen her like Skye had.

"Shhh," Jemma soothed as Skye openly sobbed in her neck. Jemma wasn't sure who, but one of the team had shut the door to Skye's room. Jemma was thankful for the privacy. It was the first time that they were together since Skye first visited her at the hospital. Jemma didn't know what had happened to make Skye stop visiting her until she got out. Jemma didn't like how Skye gravitated away from her. "You're fine. Nobody is going to hurt you."

The words didn't seem to soothe Skye at all—if anything they had the opposite effect. Skye's hands clenched harder to Jemma's shirt. "They hurt _you_. I'm sorry," Skye whimpered against Jemma's neck.

_Oh_.

That's what it was all about. Guilt.

"Skye," Jemma said softly as she pulled back from the embrace and pulled Skye's face to look at her with her hands. Jemma's hands cupped Skye's face softly as she rubbed the tears from the girl's cheekbones with her thumbs. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't st-stop them. I should have stopped—" A sob cut off Skye from continuing to speak. All the guilt and shame that Skye felt for not protecting Jemma only worsened as Jemma recovered. Skye wondered how it was fair that she was the one uncontrollably sobbing and Jemma was the one comforting _her_ about everything that happened. Skye wanted to be the strong one—but the memories of what happened to Jemma filled her mind. Skye should have protected her. The blame fell on her shoulders.

"Stop that now," Jemma ordered as she felt her own tears beginning to form. It killed her to see Skye filled with all these emotions because of her. Jemma didn't want Skye to resent herself for anything that had happened. Nobody could have prevented it. "Nobody is blaming you. Shh, hey," Jemma said as Skye's eyes shut hard. "Look at me."

Jemma remembered when Skye had done something similar like this for her.

"You gave me hope even when mine ran out."

Skye's eyes locked into Jemma's gaze and Jemma wished she could have smiled. Instead emotion filled her face and voice. " _Please_ don't blame yourself. _Please_. It wasn't your fault. It was all theirs."

Jemma waited for some sort of sign from Skye that she heard what Jemma was saying to her. "Skye," Jemma whimpered before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Skye's. If her words couldn't convince the woman, then maybe her lips could.

It physically hurt Jemma to see Skye so upset.

The kiss was different then the one they had shared before. It wasn't a thank you. It was desperation for Skye to understand what Jemma felt. There was no blame in Jemma's lips. Only gratitude. They weren't strangers—Jemma owed Skye for so much. Hope had been what kept Jemma going. Jemma knew that she would get through all of this. _They_ would get through this. Jemma didn't want Skye to be fearful. Jemma didn't want Skye to feel shame or guilt.

Jemma's lips moved slowly against Skye's as she kept the woman's face near her own. Jemma let the kiss linger before she felt Skye's body relax under her touch. She smiled slightly against the kiss.

They would be okay.


End file.
